


Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Glasses, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say when you meet your soulmate the whole world clicks into Technicolor focus. Until the invention of the glasses, you just stumbled and squinted through life until you met your other half (or thirds, fourths or fifths, whatever). There were some people who were born without the need for the glasses, called complete souls. But for those whose vision was impaired, the glasses came along, correcting your vision until you met your person (or people). Laura had lived all of her life behind glasses. It hadn’t ever bothered her, but she also longed to be free of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I wear glasses. This is what I come up with when I wander around without them on. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to tell me what you think. Also, I am human. I try not to make mistakes but should you notice them, please either let me know or forgive them without a word (either one works). Thanks for reading! (cross posted on santasgotasecret.tumblr.com)

They say when you meet your soulmate the whole world clicks into Technicolor focus. Until the invention of the glasses, you just stumbled and squinted through life until you met your other half (or thirds, fourths or fifths, whatever). There were some people who were born without the need for the glasses, called complete souls. But for those whose vision was impaired, the glasses came along, correcting your vision until you met your person (or people). Without the glasses, the world looked like a children’s watercolor painting to those with impaired vision. Laura had lived all of her life behind glasses. It hadn’t ever bothered her, but she also longed to be free of them. 

She worked tirelessly on the high school paper; she had done articles all about the glasses and young love despite the continued need for the glasses. She had started a vlog about the articles, expanding on them. She researched each article, finding someone to interview (or interrogate, depending on who you asked) for each topic for her vlog. Lack of glasses was a sure sign of someone who had pulled together all of their pieces and that was something that always intrigued Laura. All her work had paid off, getting her a full scholarship to Silas University. She met LaFontaine and Perry on move in day, she had noticed their entire lack of glasses and was excited to ask them about it.

Laura knew it wasn’t really any of her business, but she also knew it would make a great new vlog entry. She had convinced them to be the first interview for her vlog since starting school. She was so excited to ask them her questions. She found that Perry and LaFontaine had met when they were little, became childhood best friends, high school sweethearts and so much more. The world had somehow immediately become clear for them. Even though LaFontaine was still unaware of their complete identity at that point, they always had Perry and they knew they always would; just as Perry knew the same. Laura always enjoyed exploring how people found out their glasses were obsolete. So far with all of her interviews, she’d learned, it took one look, meeting of the eyes, and suddenly the world went blurry despite still wearing the glasses. 

The idea excited and terrified Laura. She scrolled through the interview as she worked on editing the video together. She watched and rewatched her favorite parts, the looks Perry and LaFontaine shared, hands held together, the sync they seemed to have. Laura sighed softly into the silence of her room. Never had it felt so empty, the bed opposite her own unoccupied for a week after her original roommate found her match and left. Laura shifted the glasses on her face, focusing on the computer in front of her. Another few minutes passed, Laura lifted the glasses from her face, pinching the bridge of her nose where they normally sat. A knock at the door drew her attention.

She opened the door, settling the glasses back on her face with a soft exhale. Before her towered her recently de-spectacled friend. “Hey Danny.” Laura’s voice edged into happiness while still weighed down in exhaustion. “How’s Betty?” Danny’s eyes dropped, her mouth forming into what Laura figured would be an apology. “Don’t worry. I can’t really blame you for stealing my roommate. I mean fate kind of had a major hand it that. So, really, please no more apologizing.” Danny nodded with a gentle smile. “I assume Betty is good?”

Danny nodded again, her smile growing. “Actually, she sent me here as a, sort of, envoy.” Danny watched Laura’s face shift into confusion. “Emissary? Representative? You know, like, a negotiator or ambassador, impartial third party?” 

Laura nodded, holding back laughter. “Yes. Danny I know what all of those are. My confusion more is for why did she send you?”

“Oh. Right. She was worried you might still be mad that she moved out so abruptly. We were thinking we should hang out like before she moved out. You and she hung out a ton for the few weeks you lived together before she met me. And you and I were friends or at least about to be until I met her. She doesn’t want to lose you as a friend and neither do I.” Danny’s hands were swinging about as she tried to make her point. “So I thought we could all go out and do something?”

Laura watched Danny fidget nervously for a moment or two. “As long as you don’t mean right this second sure. We can do that sometime. I think it would be pretty fun. Well, fun as long as you don’t make me feel like the epitome of the definition of a third wheel” Danny let out a soft chuckle as she nodded, clearly not sure if anything else needed to be said. “See ya Danny.” Laura turned closing the door as she heard Danny respond with a goodbye of her own.

Laura wandered back over to her computer, sighing as she slipped into the chair, returning her attention to the screen. Suddenly, the door slammed open making her jump. Laura turned looking at the figure dressed in black. “Um. Excuse me, who the hell are you?” Her eyes trailed up the lean form, strong legs wrapped in black leather pants, over the toned and bare stomach, causing a hitch in her breath as her eyes roamed to the tight black threadbare band tee that held tight to all the right places. Laura’s eyes followed the line of her neck, admiring her carved jawline that would fit with the works of the great master artists, she marveled at the porcelain skin and the cutting profile of the girl before her. The glasses she wore only served to add to the beauty of the girl before her. 

“Carmilla. I’m your new roommate.” Carmilla turned after taking in the room around her to look at the girl sitting across the room from her. Carmilla’s eyes landed on the sun kissed skin and light pink lips before moving of their own accord to the honey flecked amber toned eyes she could feel boring through her skin. Carmilla reached up pulling her glasses from her face. “Sweetheart.” Carmilla could hear how her voice had dropped, into a huskier range. 

Laura’s eyes met Carmilla’s espresso stained orbs with a gasp. Her hand reached for the glasses that sat upon her nose, sure they had slipped because everything was as if she wasn’t wearing them. She felt them on the bridge of her nose, right where they’d sat since she could remember. Laura, pulled the glasses away slowly, her eyes shifting all around the room before finally being pulled back to the magnetic girl in the middle of the room. It was clear. She dropped the glasses onto the desk next to her. Her feet carried her of their own accord across the room until she was face to face with Carmilla. “Hey.” Laura’s voice came out breathless and soft.

Carmilla smirked before stepping fully into Laura’s space. “Hey, cutie.” Their eyes locked as Carmilla winked.


End file.
